


Fate/Stay Daybreak

by Luna_wolf



Series: Sunny Day Series [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, Mages, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex Magic, Shinji sucks, Threesome, Throuple, Vaginal Fingering, Waver Velvet is done with your shit, sunny day ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_wolf/pseuds/Luna_wolf
Summary: Two years after the events of the Fifth Grail War, Saber, Rin, and Shirou start in a new life in London as part of Clock Tower society. Soon, however, they find the ghosts of old wars catching up with them. With the help of Waver Velvet, together they must destroy the remnants of the corrupted Grail for good.Post Sunny Day ending. I'm interested in what happens AFTER the 'happily ever after.'
Relationships: Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Tohsaka Rin, Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Emiya Shirou/Arturia Pendragon | Saber/Tohsaka Rin, Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Series: Sunny Day Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195937
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Shinji looks into the void, and the void looks into him.

It is more beautiful and terrifying than he ever imagined. Ancient and bloated, the severed heart of the Grail seeks refuge. Its presence comes to Shinji like a swirl of mist as he sits propped on a log at the edge of the lake. 

Previously he had contented himself with petty cruelties, but the evil of the Grail dazzles him. It is glorious in its corruption, offering him pleasures beyond his wildest dreams. 

Soundless, wordless, it asks a question. Equally soundless, Shinji invites it in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Shirou conduct a mana transfer to ensure Saber's survival after the Grail War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's some porn.

When the Grail is destroyed, Saber feels only satisfaction. There is none of the grief and rage she felt from Kiritsugu’s order in the last Grail War, only relief that the task is finished. Rin and Shirou are safe, and that is all that matters. Saber wishes she could stay with them, but if she’s learned anything from this strange afterlife, it’s that wishes rarely come true. 

Sparks of light fly up to join the stars. Saber looks down at her hands and watches their outlines blur. 

A sound catches her attention. Rin, ragged and exhausted, is running towards her. Saber’s brow creases in puzzlement, which only deepens when Rin takes her face and kisses her deeply. 

Rin’s momentum knocks both of them to the ground, but that doesn’t stop the mage. Her lips are soft against Saber’s, tongue insistent, and despite the extremity of the situation Saber finds herself kissing back. It’s only when Saber feels the electric pulse of mana exchange that she understands: Rin is trying to keep her here. 

Twining her fingers into Rin’s hair, Saber kisses her back She feels the thrill of mana flow, temporarily strengthening the outline of her form. 

Rin pulls away. She is desperate, distraught; Saber hates seeing her like this. Her blue green eyes are searching, her head outlined against the distant stars. 

“Do you want this?” Rin asks. “To stay here. You can pact with me, become my familiar-“ 

“Yes, Rin,” Saber reaches up and pushes back the black hair falling around her face, cupping Rin’s cheek. “I would like to stay with you until the very end.” 

Rin nods – once, quickly. “Then it’s done. But you need mana. A lot of it, and fast.” Rin pauses and bites her lip. “Do you understand what I’m saying?” 

The question takes Saber aback, although she should have guessed as much from the kiss (now even that slight hit of mana is now gone). Of the many methods to share mana, one is the simplest and most efficient.

“I understand,” Saber says to Rin. Irisviel did such things during the Fourth Grail War, and Saber had some experience of the act during her lifetime as well. She knows, or thinks she knows, what Rin means.

Rin nods curtly, and despite the extremity of their situation a slight grin crosses her face. “Good,” Rin says. With a twirl of her finger, she adds, “Then lose the dress, please.”

Saber hastens to oblige. Rin kissing her again, lips playing across Saber’s breasts. Her skilled fingers find the wet place at that juncture of Saber’s legs, and she hums with pleasure when she finds that Saber is already dripping wet and panting. Rin’s blue-green eyes flash with satisfaction. 

“Good. Give into it,” Rin whispers, and lighting thrills down Saber’s spine.

Rin begins to rhythmically circle Saber’s clit, and Saber lets out a mewling cry. Settling herself onto her hands and needs, Rin brings her mouth to Saber’s pussy, prompting fresh moans. 

Distantly, Saber hears feet approaching. “Rin, Saber?” asks a familiar, weary voice. 

Saber’s heart leaps at the sound of Shirou’s voice, but she cannot manage a coherent response at this particular moment.

“Good, you’re here,” Rin says to him. “I need mana or I’m going to burn my Magic Circuits out. Get over here.”

When Rin’s mouth leaves Saber’s pussy, her thumb is there to take its place, near stopping its endless circling. Saber had always known that Tohsaka Rin was a woman of skill and precision, but she had never expected to find herself here, writhing under the mage’s touch. 

Shirou stands frozen, baffled and covered in blood. 

“FUCK. ME. NOW,” Rin orders. Distantly, Saber realizes that Rin has actually pulled off her panties and thrown them at Shirou. 

Shirou doesn’t ask for more of an explanation. He is there at once, kissing Rin, kissing Saber. Saber notes with amusement that Shirou’s kiss is not nearly as delicate as Rin’s, his lips rougher and less precise. She enjoys it anyway.

Shirou positions himself behind Rin, flipping up her skirt, and enters her. Rin moans into Saber’s pussy, ceasing her methodical circling briefly, too distracted by the sensations she is experiencing herself. Shirou, too, groans and throws back his head, his hips working into Rin’s. Saber feels their pleasure rippling and amplifying her own, cresting when Rin works a finger into her slick pussy. 

Mana crackles through the air. Through half-lidded eyes, Saber sees that all of their magic circuits are glowing green against their flushed skin. 

“Harder,” Rin grunts. She moans when Shirou complies, his forceful thrusts knocking Rin’s tongue against Saber’s pussy.

“I’m… “ Shirou says, breath hitching. “Rin, Saber, I’m going to cum.”

Saber can feel when he does, and his flurry of hard thrusts set off Rin as well. Rin fights hard against her orgasm, focused on her task, but Saber seems the unmistakable flush across her pale skin. Her beautiful eyes glaze with pleasure as she lets out a slight groan, but then she bites her lip and returns to licking between Saber’s legs. 

Saber feels a shift as Rin gathers and concentrates the mana that she and Shirou have generated, quickening her pace. Saber actually cries out as Rin sucks her clitoris, still working her finger through Saber’s slick passage. For a moment, Saber is caught between the entropy of the world trying to erase her existence, and the desire of both Tohsaka Rin and Emiya Shirou to keep her here. 

Then Rin pushes two more fingers in her pussy, and Saber tips over the edge. 

Mana floods Saber’s body – an endless bounty of it, more than enough to ensure her existence, to keep her in this world. Rin pushes into her the magical energy generated by two young and vigorous mages. Saber feels love, too, desperate and hopeful. She opens her mouth to cry out, and Shirou is there, his mouth on hers, his hands running through her hair. 

Saber cums hard, hips bucking. She feels Shirou laugh with delight at her truly undignified cry of pleasure. Rin never stops sucking her clit or thrusting in and out. 

When it’s done, the three of them are sitting in the damp grass, breathing hard. Rin looks almost embarrassed, while Shirou just looks exhausted. Saber sits up, pulling the tatters of her dress over her naked breasts, though they’ve both seen much more of her than that. 

Rin wipes at sticky white liquid on her thighs. “Well, this is a mess,” she remarks. “We’re lucky I finished ovulating a week ago, otherwise we’d really be in trouble.” 

Saber, her head pillowed on Shirou’s lap, lets out a low chuckle. She is glowing with mana and flushed with pleasure, and her physical form is as firm as Rin’s or Shirou’s. They succeeded. Saber is dizzy with the joy of a wish finally granted. 

Shirou, though, seems more than a little taken aback by revelation. “I – Tohsaka, I’m sorry-“ he begins. 

Rin waves a hand dismissively. “Don’t be. You did what I asked you to, and it was all for the best, and – SHIROU!” 

Pushed beyond all limitation, Emiya Shirou has fainted. Saber makes sure to catch him before he falls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber, Rin, and Shirou arrive in England, where they are greeted by an unexpected face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the plot.

**_Two years later…_ **

As soon as they reach the luggage carousel, Rin braces herself for the familiar argument.

“Shirou, let me take the luggage.”

“Don’t be silly Saber, I’ll carry everything.”

Rin rolls her eyes and pulls her suitcase from the whirling display. “We’ve been over this,” she says curtly. “We each carry our own luggage – no exceptions.”

“But your suitcase is heavier than mine,” Shirou protests. Saber nods.

“That’s because I own more crap than either of you,” Rin replies. “That’s my own fault. Come on, let’s go.”

Rin insists they take a cab; she’s a mage newly arrived in London, there’s no telling if enemies of the Tohsaka clan are waiting to ambush Rin and her partners. Shirou mutters at the expense, but Saber smiles at the thought of a window view.

They find a cab and fit their suitcases in the back. Rin hands the driver a piece of paper with their address written on it. All three of them are suddenly shy at the thought of sitting up front next to the driver, so they cram themselves into the backseat.

As the taxi pulls away from the curb, Shirou leans against the window, peering over Rin at Saber, who is pressed against the window in awe. He asks, “What’s it like being home after so long, Saber?”

“It’s beautiful,” Saber says as the hills roll by. Her voice is a reverent whisper. “My folly didn’t doom Britain after all. Here she is even now, flourishing.”

Clouds roll across the green landscape, shifting to gray concrete as they near London itself. Saber chuckles. “It’s been fifteen centuries since I walked these fields and much has changes, but it seems that it’s still always raining.” Raindrops spatter against the glass.

Rin takes Saber’s hand, and Shirou’s as well. She hadn’t thought she could love them so much, these two, that her slapdash plan to make Saber her familiar two years ago would actually work. Nor could Rin have foreseen how easily love would come to them, how all three of them would fall into the easy rhythms of their unconventional shared life.

Rin thinks again of all the threats that haunt the Moonlit World, and how much she has to lose.

The taxi rolls to a stop in front of an elegant apartment building. A figure in blue stands outside the door, matching umbrella held up against the drizzle.

Rin curses under her breath, prompting concerned glances from both Saber and Shirou. “Why is she here? All she had to do was leave the damn key in the lockbox.”

Rin, Shirou, and Saber rush their suitcases under the awning, and the elegantly-dressed figure throws her arms around Rin in faux enthusiasm. Rin feels like a kitten caught in a headlock by an unruly toddler.

“Hello Luvia,” Rin says, imagining half a dozen ways to kill the other woman.

“Dear Rin!” Luvia cries, finally releasing her bone-crushing hold. She smiles at Rin, as though they’re old friends instead of the heirs of enemy mage clans.

“I’m so very glad you took me up on my offer of accommodation. Anything to help the Tohsaka in their…hour of need.” Luvia lowers her voice at the last part, as though Rin isn’t fully aware of her family’s financial situation. 

“Well, you know how it is,” Rin says with faux cheeriness to match Luvia’s fake enthusiasm. If Luvia wants to play this game, then so will she. “Once Professor Velvet made the suggestion, we both had no choice to agree. Shall we head on in?”

Luvia does not head on in, nor does she allow Rin to. Instead, she ineptly reveals the real reason why she has insisted on this foolish reception in the damp air, and turns her gaze on Shirou and Saber.

“Ah Rin!” Luvia says, raising a delicate hand to her lips. ”These must be your…companions. How marvelous! The boy looks like a young Greek god with the eyes of a poet, and the girl – well, I’ve never seen such beauty coupled with such nobility.” Luvia emphasizes the word _coupled_ ever so slightly, and her eyes roam across their bodies. Saber blushes, and Shirou coughs awkwardly.

Enough is enough. Rin loops her arm under Luvia’s like they are two schoolgirls at a picnic, and hauls her into the building. It’s no mean feat, especially given that Rin is also hauling her heavy suitcase in her other hand, but Rin has never been dissuaded by a difficult task.

Struggling only slightly against Rin’s iron grip, Luvia cranes her head back to look at Saber and Shirou, carrying their own suitcases in behind her. “But you must give me your names, dears!” she calls to them.

“I’m Shirou,” he replies first, with a little smile. He does not give his family name; the three of them have concluded that Shirou would be wise to distance himself from Kiritsugu’s legacy.

“Sheero,” Luvia sounds, even as Rin begins to drag her up the stairs. “What a charming name. And you, lovely girl?”

“I am Arturia Pendragon, sole heir of Uther Pendragon, Once and Future King of England. You may call me Saber.”

Luvia is temporarily stunned into silence. Despite the effort of carrying both her suitcase and the Edelfelt heir up a set of rickety wooden stairs, Rin allows herself a grin of satisfaction. Saber so rarely shows off, but she knows the impact of reputation in the mage world. There are rumors of what happened during the Grail War, and confirming them will make life easier for all three of them. A sensible mage won’t want to tangle with a familiar as powerful as King Arthur; Rin hopes that Saber’s reputation will provide a measure of protection.

“Well. My goodness,” Luvia finally says. “It’s not every day one meets royalty.” She yanks her arm from Rin’s, shooting the dark-haired woman a brief withering glance before reassuming her falsely friendly demeanor while speaking to Saber and Shirou, twirling like a showroom hostess.

“I hope you’ll find the apartment to your liking, your majesty,” Luvia continues. “This is a simple apartment building – one of many owned by my family. Once I learned that Rin was in need of accommodations in the city, well, I just had to volunteer this particular unit. Unfortunately it’s stood empty for some time, so I thought, what a perfect solution to have you move in for a steep discount.”

“We appreciate it,” Shirou says, ever tactful.

“I’m afraid it won’t be anything like that grand house you were all used to in Japan,” Luvia says, turning from the stairs into one of the corridors. “But I hope it will do.”

The remark jolts Rin. She trades a nervous glance with Saber and Shirou, and knows they are thinking the same thing: _how does Luvia know about the house?_ And if she knows that, what else does she know?

Luvia stops by a wide wooden door, then pulls out a ring of keys and fits one of them into the lock. The door swings open, and Luvia hands the key to Rin.

“Welcome to your new home,” Luvia says with a peculiar smile.

Rin rolls her suitcase over the threshold and realizes at once that something is wrong. It isn’t the same fact of neglected wards or unfamiliar magics. There’s malevolence here, and the sense of something waiting. From the corner of her eye, Rin sees Saber freeze and watches Shirou’s back straighten, and she knows that they sense it too.

“Oh,” Luvia says from the doorway. “Something I forgot to mention. There’s someone here to see you.”

The apartment is fully furnished with cheap but tasteful furniture. This is one of the reasons that Rin grudgingly accepted Luvia’s offer, despite her distaste for the other woman. Rin assumed that their mutual affiliation with Waver Velvet, head of Modern Magecraft theories and (temporary) Lord El-Melloi, would ensure harmony, if not actual. She had not counted on _this_.

At the kitchen table, clad in an elegantly tailored jacket, sits the petite blonde figure of Reines El-Melloi Archisorte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber, Shirou, and Rin confront a dangerous new threat.

_A doll_ , Saber thinks, but a doll never smiled so cruelly. Who is this child? She is dressed exquisitely, in clothes that must have cost more – much more - than they’re paying for this small London flat. Suddenly, recognition hits Saber: a memory from the Fourth Grail War, Lancer’s Master. Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.

A thud. The sound is caused by the suitcase falling from Saber’s nerveless fingers.

Horrified, Saber traces the family resemblance between this girl and the dead man. She must be related to Kayneth, but how? His daughter, granddaughter, a niece of some sort?

The girl smiles cruelly and leans back in her chair as though she owns the apartment. Behind her stands some sort of Mystic Code – a mercury maid, a golem to carry out this wicked child’s every command.

The girl tilts her head. “You’re shorter than I expected, Saber.” She leans a sharp chin on a delicate hand.

“Reines, get out of my house,” Rin cuts in.

The girl called Reines frowns. “Don’t be a poor hostess, Rin. The Tohsaka don’t have much to bargain with these days.” Saber sees a flash from the corner of her eye; in the time it takes to blink, the mercury maid at Reines’ side has transformed one of her limbs into a needle-pointed dagger, which is aimed directly at Rin. Saber pushes Rin and Shirou behind her; she can only imagine how quickly the construct could move while driving that dagger into a human body.

But the dagger doesn’t move. Instead, the blond girl turns her gaze back toward Saber and continues. “Now, if Rin will mind her manners, we will finish our introductions. I am Reines El-Melloi Archisorte, sister-by-succession to the late Kayneth. It seems that you are the one who killed my brother, Saber, and now you’re living right down the street from where he used to live. What am I to make of a thing like that?” Reines’ expression is smooth as glass, underlaid with cold malice.

“I killed Kayneth, it’s true,” Saber says in a voice that once moved armies. “But only after my Master’s bullets ripped through his body. While Kayneth lay bleeding on the bare earth, he begged for death. I took my blade and ended his life, as anyone with an ounce of honor would have done.”

Beside her, Saber feels Shirou shift uncomfortably. He knows that Kiritsugu was Saber’s master in the Fourth Grail War, but even after all this time Saber has never shared with him the worst details of that experience. She wants Shirou to be able to keep the Kiritsugu he remembers. Well, there’s no hiding it now, not with the past finally catching up to them like this. She’ll talk to him later if there’s more he wants to know.

(Saber is thankful once again that they have conspired to keep Shirou’s family name secret. If Reines had an inkling who he was or the nature of his connection to Kiritsugu, surely the mercury maid would have deployed that dagger already.) 

Reines leans back in the chair. “Well, isn’t it nice of you to admit your crimes so openly.” Her gaze is penetrating, perverse. “I could have you hauled to court for murder. You know, the death penalty isn’t permitted under English law, but mages have our own court.” Reines tilts her head. “I wonder what would happen if we tried to execute a Servant. I wonder how long it would take you to die.”

Saber realizes that her hands have begun to tremble.

“Don’t be crass, Reines,” Rin breaks in. “The Grail War is a departure from mage law. No court would convict Saber. Now, if you’re going to loiter in my house, then at least put on some water for tea,” Rin flips her hair and hoists her suitcase.

“I’m not leaving without a fight,” Reines says with soft menace.

Saber’s body tenses. Reines has called her bluff: Saber lost her Servant’s powers with the destruction of the Grail and the creation of her familiar’s contract with Rin. Even Excalibur is beyond her reach, lost in the Throne of Heroes or perhaps the corrupted Grail itself. It’s one reason the three of them have decided to play up Saber’s True Name in the Moonlit World – by depending on her reputation, they can hide her lack of power for a little longer. Or so they thought.

 _No_ , Saber thinks. She isn’t some helpless little girl - she has a lifetime and a half of combat training. And her partners are not helpless either: she sees the glint of Gandr in Rin’s hand, ready at a moment’s notice, and smells the ozone that signals Shirou’s ability to pull swords from his own blood and bone. Even the mercury maid won’t be able to stand against all three of them at once.

“Ahh, you can’t take a joke,” Reines says, laughing. The tension in the room dissipates as suddenly as it gathered, and she slides from the chair to land gracefully on the floor. “I better not, Luviagelita would never forgive me for the mess.”

(Luvia, Saber realizes, seems to have made a hasty retreat as soon as Reines appears.)

“Anyway,” Reines says with a slight curtsy. “Welcome to London.”

And with that, she rises with her mercury golem at her heels. Saber, Shirou, and Rin stare after her in absolute astonishment.

Before Reines leaves the apartment for good, she whispers something in Rin’s ear, something that makes Rin turn pale. Saber can only just make out the words: 

“No matter what anyone else says, I think it’s wonderful that you have two lovers. That means two different ways I can break your heart.”

* * *

Shirou stares in puzzlement at the endless chaos of English lettering in the grocery store aisle. He thought it would be easy to buy the ingredients for a simple dinner – ramen, maybe, both Rin and Saber like that, although Shirou laments that he won’t have time to make a decent bone broth. But the wall of unfamiliar text cows him. He bites his lip and wishes he paid more attention to Fujimura-sensei’s lessons.

After half an hour of comparing translations on his phone with the text on packages (along with the blessed discovery of an aisle labeled GLOBAL CUISINE), Shirou finally has what he needs for a few meals. He rushes through the unfamiliar streets and up the stairs of their apartment building.

Shirou’s key turns in the lock and he nudges it open with one elbow. Suddenly he is seized with the nausea that comes from crossing a Bounded Field and sees Rin waiting for him, finger pointed at his face, every line of her body tense.

When Rin sees it’s him, she sighs in relief and lowers her hand. “Don’t scare me like that,” she snaps, turning away. Shirou blinks.

Saber pops her head around the corner. “Shirou, what are we having for dinner?”

Shirou cooks dinner and Saber unpacks. Rin, on the other hand, spends the evening strengthening the Bounded Field around the apartment, reinforcing wards, and painting sigils onto every surface she can. She has pulled some of her father’s books on magecraft from her suitcase, consults them while muttering now and then.

When the ramen is done, Shirou serves it in chipped bowls ill-suited for the task; he makes a mental note to buy more of then. Saber is at the table at once, nibbling some of her noodles, but Rin waves away Shirou’s invitation to dinner. “I’m busy, I’ll eat later. We can’t trust locks if Luvia has a copy of the key. I need to reinforce the wards, make them stronger-”

“Rin,” Shirou says, very gently. “You need to eat.”

“I need to make sure you’re safe, baka!” Rin slams shut the heavy tome in front of her, sending it skidding across the floor. She’s sitting on the hardwood floor – all the better to set sigils under the windows, Shirou assumes. Rin’s chest is heaving, and her eyes are glassy with tears.

“Reines wouldn’t have bothered to follow up on a decade-old grudge if you weren’t connected to me,” Rin continues. “Our families have…history. I should have been better prepared for the possibility she’d be lying in wait, or that some other _worse_ threat would be waiting for me. I’ve put you both in danger by dragging you here.” Tears spill down her cheeks, and Rin dashes them away furiously.

Shirou rises from his chair, but Saber is quicker. She crosses the room and wraps her arms around Rin, embracing her gently. Rin leans into Saber, blond hair mingling with black. Shirou takes a moment to appreciate the sight before joining them.

He takes Rin’s hand, tilts her chin up to look at him. “You didn’t drag me here,” Shirou says. “I came here of my own free will. I wanted to see Kiritsugu’s world for myself.”

The Mages’ Association. Shirou still feels a chill when he thinks of the organization, familiar to him in name only.

“I too came freely,” Saber adds, face buried in Rin’s hair. “I wanted to see what had become of my country, and it’s more beautiful than I ever could have imagined. Now get up, Rin. I’ll cross the world for you but I won’t let you keep me from a bowl of Shirou’s ramen.”

With a dull laugh, Rin rises and joins them. 


End file.
